bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Grit
(Originally Ace Swemco) is a 16 year old Vestal in the Bakugan Resistance and is a Darkus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Percival (evolved into Knight Percival) and his Trap is Falcon Fly (evolved into Flash Falcon Fly). Description Ace is a 16 year old Vestal boy, with pale green-blue hair. He wears a purple long sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, gray pants and black boots. Mira found him and convinced him to join the Resistance, after beating him in a battle and showing him that Bakugan could talk, later giving him Darkus Percival. Personality Ace is very cocky and headstrong, which usually gets him into troublesome situations where he often regrets things he says. At first, Ace dislikes the idea of having humans join the Resistance, but after tying in a battle with Dan Kuso, he accepts Dan and Marucho into their group. Because he and Dan have similar personalities, there is a tension between them. He has feelings for Mira, although she is rather oblivious to this fact, and has displayed his protectiveness of her many times through the series. He is also jealous of Mira's attraction to Dan and how she spend much time with her brother Keith. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia The first time Ace appears, in Facing Ace, he doesn't think Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura belong in the Resistance so he challenges Dan to a brawl. The brawl is a stalemate and they earn each others respect though some tension still exists between them. On their way to Alpha City, he and Mira Clay have an argument: Mira wants to postpone the assault of the Alpha Dimension Controller to look for her brother and Ace fears that she could get hurt. While deciding which two brawlers get to enter the Alpha City tournament, he and Shun Kazami are paired together. At first, Ace doesn't like Shun interfering with his battling style, despite the fact that Shun really is helping. The two's constant bickering nearly costs them the semi-final match, but they manage to set aside their differences and advance to the final against Lync Volan and Volt Luster. The two successfully stall for time and manage to defeat Lync's Altair together. Shun mentions that Ace is a lot like Dan, which is true. When Runo arrives on New Vestroia, Dan, Mira and Baron Leltoy accompany her back to Earth after Spectra Phantom, Gus Grav and Lync follow her. He worries about Mira and when he hears her voice in the night (which was really Shadow Prove leading him into a Vexos trap) he tries to save her which further proves his love for Mira. In the same episode through a flashback, it is revealed that Ace often refused to join tournaments. He was approached by Mira and lost to her in a battle, in which she welcomed him to the Resistance and gave him Percival. After being defeated by Mylene Pharaoh, he is seen as a hostage along with Marucho and Shun, but is later freed by Spectra and Mira, though he is unaware that they freed him. When Dan told him that Mira betrayed the Resistance, he refused to believe it due to his feelings for her and gets a little violent by grabbing Dan's collar, but had to believe it was true when he heard Baron's side of the story which was the exact same as Dan's. He is shown to have a lot of faith in Mira as displayed in Wall to Wall Brawl ''when he told Mira that he always believed in her. He returns to Vestal with Baron and Mira and their Bakugan after Prince Hydron is defeated and Tigrerra, Skyress, Gorem, Preyas and Hydranoid are freed, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. Along with Mira and Baron, they went on live television to tell all of Vestal what King Zenoheld had really been up to and how Bakugan are intelligent creatures. This prompted the royal family and Vexos to flee Vestal to escape prosecution for their actions. After their return to Vestal, he is called by the Six Ancient Warriors along with the rest of the Resistance and receives the Darkus Attribute Energy from Exedra, causing Percival to evolve to Knight Percival. Following Percival's evolution, Ace helps Baron find an apartment for himself, as his family is large and crowded. While browsing around a future building site of new apartment buildings as he daydreams of living in a building with the Resistance but without Dan, Shun and Marucho (showing that despite being friend, Ace hasn't accepted them at all). In ''Saved by the Siren, he's attacked by Mylene and her new mechanical Bakugan Aquos Macubass. Ace struggles against her new Bakugan and the Darkus energy is nearly taken. However, Klaus Von Hertzon and Sirenoid arrive and help Ace defeat her. Ace initially doesn't like Klaus because he doesn't like being helped. Also, Klaus openly called him "Ace my boy" which made him very mad. In ''Shadow Attack'', after Alice Gehabich was attacked by Shadow Prove on Earth, the Resistance heads back to Earth and takes refuge in Marucho's mansion. In Earth Invaders, after Julie Makimoto watches him work out with Dan, she develops a crush on him, spurring Mira's jealousy. With Billy's surprise arrival, Mylene and Shadow Prove discover their hiding place. When Marucho shows them his virtual trainer, Ace is paired to fight with Billy Gilbert. Julie attempts to switch numbers with Billy and Mira, then Runo Misaki reveal her crush on Ace, making Billy jealous. Ace, not wanting the break up the "lovebirds" as he calls them, challenges them both and manages to defeat Cycloid and Gorem with Percival and an evolved Flash Falcon Fly. In Ambush, when the Resistance choose to attack the Vexos Mother Palace and the BT System, Ace and Marucho rush to find Dan and Mira. However, they encounter Shadow Prove and Lync who, using the Mother Palace to secure more power for their Bakugan, cheat to their victory, securing the Darkus Energy from Percival. By BT: The Final Battle, Dan loses the Pyrus energy to Zenoheld after his brawl against him and Prince Hydron, paired with Mira Clay and Spectra Phantom, and the BT System fully operational, Ace heads with the Resistance and Spectra to New Vestroia to evacuate all the Bakugan in Exodus. Marucho heads with him to set the coordinates for his house to send the Bakugan, but he immediately insists on joining them, showing that Ace is still obviously distrustful of Spectra. After the BT System is destroyed, Ace stays on Earth along with Baron and Mira in Phantom Data Attack. When the phantom data appears in Bakugan Interspace, Ace and the others entered the virtual world and watched Baron battle against a clon off Haos Aranaut. In Spectra's Last Stand, Ace accompanies Dan to watch his final match with Spectra and after his defeat, he officially joined the Resistance, Ace is still cautious about him. He resents the time Mira and Keith Clay spend together during Fusion Confusion. Julie pointed it out and told him not to be jealous because the brothers are only siblings. Even Percival said that he needed to relax about it. Also he seemed to be a bit jealous when Mira paid more attention to Keith instead of him. When the Alternative is complete, Ace, along with the rest of the Brawlers, battle it. Four of them went inside the Alternative and destroyed the core. After that, he bids farewell and heads back to Vestal with Keith Clay, his sister Mira, Gus Grav, and Baron in Final Fury. In the Japanese Ending of this episode, Baron accidentally hits a ball on him while playing with his siblings and an infuriated Ace chases him. In the Bakugan Battle League canon, Ace returned to help get Marucho out of Bakugan Interspace, but lost to Shun in a battle to see who would go with Dan to B.I so he waited outside of this place. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Ace made his first appearance since season 2 when he was shown in a image along with Mira and Baron when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. Bakugan * Darkus Percival (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Knight Percival (Evolved Guardian-Evolved after being merged with Exedra's Darkus Attribute Energy) * Darkus Falcon Fly (Bakugan Trap) ** Darkus Flash Falcon Fly (Evolved Bakugan Trap-Evolved prior to episode 37) * Darkus Freezer (Flashback) * Haos Anchorsaur (captured in episode 8) Trivia *In the preview for Voices in the Night, he shouts "This is for Mira!" hinting at his romantic feelings for her. *Ace is the only member of the Resistance who possess an evolved Bakugan Trap. *He is the only original member of the Resistance whose family is not seen. *He is the only member of the Resistance who was never seen crying. *He is the only Darkus member of the Brawlers who was not originally an antagonist. *By Mylene's Meltdown, Ace's voice changes due to his voice actor changing from Alex House to David Reale for some reason. *Ace is the only New Vestroia main protagonist to have never used a Bakugan in battle that was not of his main element. *Ace is the only one of the six resistance who never visited Dan's House. Gallery Bakugan: New Vestroia Image29.png Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0030.jpg Ace.png|Ace in the Japanese Opening Ace15.jpg|Ace looking for Mira Ace Grit.jpg|Ace about to throw Percival Ace Grit.png 3.gif|Ace vs Dan Ace and Dan.jpg 5.gif Ace Grit 2.jpg Ace vs Mylene.jpg|Ace vs Mylene 40.png|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance 54.jpg|Ace and Shun 55.jpg 56.jpg 84.jpg|Ace with Percival 117.jpg 172.jpeg|Ace activating an ability Ace activating an ability.jpg Ace Grit3.jpg|Ace blushing Ace10.jpg Ace11.jpg 16.png|Ace and Shun Ace and Julie.jpg|Ace with Julie Ace and Mira.jpg|Ace and Mira Ace and Percival.jpg|Ace and Percival Ace grit.PNG Ace Grit and Midnight Percival.jpg|Ace and Midnight Percival on the intermission screen Ace Grit in Bakugan New Vestroia Episode 37.jpg|Ace Grit Snapshot - 3.jpg|Ace in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Ace-Baron-JapaneseEd.jpg|Ace chasing Baron in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Ace Grit info.JPG|Ace Grit on bakugan.com 2011-07-15 1357.png 2011-07-15 1311.png 2011-07-15 1254.png Mechtanium Surge Kkbg.png|Ace, Mira and Baron in photo (EP11) Other Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg Battles Ace doesn't battle as much as the others. He was able to tie with Dan when he first came to New Vestroia and hold his own against the Vexos. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Darkus Users